


Jealous Prick

by BeMoreHomestuck



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Michael, Jealousy, M/M, My first AO3 fic is a smutty boyf riends fic, Overstimulation, Possessive Jeremy, Possessive Michael, Post-Squip, Top Jeremy, enjoy this trash, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreHomestuck/pseuds/BeMoreHomestuck
Summary: Jeremy had been talking to Christine again, and Michael was pissed. It happens often: Michael gets jealous, goes to Jeremy's house later on, and fucks him until he can't walk.Jeremy isn't pleased with Michael's jealous tendacies, and decides to set his angry smol boyf riend in his place.*Alternatively titled: C-c-come on! (my face)*





	Jealous Prick

Jeremy leaned back into his seat, giggling as Christine pranced around the stage, her skirt fluttering around.

"I love play rehearsal! Don't you, Jeremy?"

Jeremy looked up to see Christine leaning close to him now, her eyes shimmering with excitement. "Sure. Not as much anymore after the first play."

Christine pouted, leaning back and falling into her chair, "Yeah, for you. My love for the stage is still glowing!" She reaches into the air and makes a fist, shaking it at the sky, "Screw you, Squips!"

Jeremy giggles, "You and me both, Chris." He smiles warmly and looks up to see Michael, who had previously been talking to Rich accross the room, staring at the two.

His heart dropped at the frown of disaproval on his face. It felt as if he was peering into Jeremy's soul. "Oh, I am so fucked later." Jeremy mutters. Christine looks at Jeremy, puzzled, then searches the room, her gaze landing on Michael. "Ouch... Sorry. I hope he isn't jealous. He knows we aren't into eachother anymore, right?"

Jeremy shrugs, "He knows, but he gets jealous so easily." He leans, putting his chin in his hands, "He's lucky I love him." Christine pats his back, "It'll be alright! Just be frank with him and tell him to stop getting jealous so much. He'll understand!"

Jeremy frowned and watched as Michael turned and resumed setting decorations with Rich. "I guess you're right..."

Later that day, Jeremy was pacing his room, thinking. He banged his head with his palm, "Ugh, I really don't feel like not being able to walk tomorrow. I have gym 6th period!" He frowned, kicking an Xbox controller accross the room.

He stopped infront of his full body mirror, peering at himself. He gave himself a snarl, whipping back around. He just has to put Michael in his place! How hard can that be?

He slowed his pace, until at a full stop. But... how? He's always been submissive. Michael's his height, but Jeremy's so much scrawnier than Mikey. He frowns down at himself, turning back to the mirror.

Jeremy stares at his body for a second, looking at the tone on his biceps. He was not even close to being ripped, but all the push-ups the Squip made him do for thinking about sex paid off.

He flexed a little as a joke, but was surprised to see actual muscle. He blinked, looking down at his arm. Maybe he really could face Michael if he really wanted to...

He jumped at the sound of his Dad's booming voice downstairs. "Michael, hey! J-Dog's upstairs, my broski." Jeremy facepalmed at his Dad's "hip" word choice.

Jeremy ran around his room for a second, unsure of how to act natural as he heard Michael's footsteps sounding up the stairs. He quickly fell into a beanbag chair, picking up the Xbox controller he kicked earlier.

He looked up to see his door open, Michael stepping inside and shutting it. He faced Jeremy, arms crossed. "What are you doing."

Jeremy shrugged, "Playing... apocolypse of the damned." Michael glances at the TV, then back at Jeremy. "The TV's not even turned on."  
Jeremy gulps, looking at the blank TV, "Oh. Um."

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck as Michael just stared him down, "So you and Christine earlier, huh?" Jeremy feels his confidence build quick and whips to look at Michael, "Yeah? What about us?"

Michael's eyes widen slightly, but his stance changes none, "I see you still haven't learned to control yourself around her."

"I was completely under control," Jeremy scoffs.

Michael's lips turn into a thin line. "How about you quit back talking me and get on the bed, Jer Bear?" Michael says, venom lacing the words. Jeremy drops the controller, "How about you get on the bed, Micah?!"

Michael's arms uncross and he glares at his boyfriend, pointing at the bed, "Get on the bed, Jeremy!"

Jeremy sets his jaw, looking Michael straight in the eye, "How about you make me... loser."

Michael's patience breaks at the name and he throws himself at Jeremy. Jeremy grins, eyes wild. He braces himself as he falls onto the floor, Michael's weight on his hips. 

Michael grabs under his arms, about to lift him up, "I guess I have to put you on the bed myself!" Jeremy uses this to his advantage and knees Michael's gut, causing him to double over.

Jeremy flips over onto Michael, pinning his arms to the floor, "Yeah? Whatcha going to do, you jealous prick?" Michael stares up at Jeremy, his eyes flaming with anger, yet a strong hint of "please fuck me."

Jeremy sneers, his nails digging into Michael's wrists, "Ah. That's it, huh?" He gives a small chuckle, "Everytime you got jealous and fucked me, you just wanted me to flip you over and fuck you until you forgot your own name. Isn't it, Mikey?"

He lets go of one of his wrists, bringing it to Michael's chin, tilting it up so he looks into his eyes, "Isn't it, my little slut?"

Letting go of Michael's wrist was a mistake, as he throws his arm at Jeremy, hitting him against his skull. Jeremy gasps out, surprised, as Michael struggles under his grip, "Shut up! Shut up, you asswipe! Don't call me a-"

Jeremy catches Michael's flailing limb, pinning it back down, "A slut? You're angry because it's true, Micah. You're my cute, little, pathetic, slut."

He smiles warmly down at Michael, as if he wasn't pinned beneath it, "So beautiful. Don't you think?" He swaps Michael's wrist, so Jeremy's left arm was pinning both of Michael's wrists to the floor. He hooks his thumb under Michael's chin, turning him to the mirror.

Michael stares at the reflection of his 'submissive' boyfriend pinning him to the floor as if it was no trouble. He felt weak. Pathetic. Stupid. Highly aroused.

Jeremy grins and slides his hand down Michael's chest, "I think it's about time I show you who's in charge. Don't you agree?" Michael turns back to Jeremy, his mouth slightly agape. Jeremy slips his hand under Michael's hoodie, getting a feel of his stomach.

He squeezes the small pudge on Michael's stomach, and grins when Michael gasps. He slides his hand up farther, his fingers landing on one of his nipples. He places it between his pointer and thumb, tweaking it until its hard. He becomes impatient and lets go of Michael's wrists altogether and grabs the front of his hoodie, lifting it up and over his head.

Jeremy's pleased as Michael's arms go up to let the hoodie slide off, then right back into their original position above his head. "My little submissive bitch.." Jeremy whispers to himself. He was obviously a bit loud as blush rapidly spreads across Michael's face.

Jeremy was never one for dirty talk, or being in a dominant position. But after the Squip, his confidence had grown alot. Maybe he was meant to be a dominant in their relationship? He wasn't sure, but he knew Michael would get the upper-hand one day.

He stops day-dreaming, and leans his head down, taking his left nipple into his mouth. He licks along in little circles, enjoying Michael's hitches of breath. He grows bored after a few minutes and lets his hands explore. His left soars down into the curve of his hip, toying with the waitband of his jeans.

He lifts his hips, his right hand holding his weight as his left unbuttons Michael's jeans. Michael helps as much as he can, also lifting his hips a bit so Jeremy could push them down. After alot of fidgeting, Jeremy threw the jeans over his shoulder and into a corner.

Jeremy ventured north and began licking and suckling at Michael's neck as his hand rubbed circles into his hip. Michael tilted his neck up, stifling a moan at what the other boy was doing to him.

He then began to feel Jeremy's hand getting real friendly with him as it slowly slipped under the waistband of his mario boxers. He squeaked out of surprise, his hand coming down over his mouth.

Jeremy pulled his hand out and lifted his head, angry. "Put your arm back where it belongs." Michael looked back at him, his hand still over his mouth. Jeremy's eyebrows knitted and his gaze darkened, "Now."

Michael's body began moving without his consent, and his arm jetted back above his head. He yelped as Jeremy bit down onto his neck, hard enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough to draw blood. "Bad boys get punished, Micah. You aren't a bad boy, are you?"

Michael shook his head softly, a whimper escaping his mouth against his will. Seeing his boyfriend like this is giving him alot of emotions at once. But he's not complaining at all.

Jeremy smiled at him and slipped his hand back into his boxers, softly grabbing his dick. "No you aren't. Such a good boy for me, Michael." Michael tosses his head back and gives a shrill moan. It's the first time he'd refered to him by his actual name.

Jeremy's eyes glimmer at seeing his boyfriend falling apart infront of his eyes. He rubs circles into the head of his cock, toying with the slit. "Want me to suck your dick, Mike?" Michael nods hurriedly. 

Jeremy beings to comply, but his memory flashes back to a month ago, when Michael had Jeremy pinned to his bed. "Aw, Jer. Want me to suck your wittle dick?" Michael says in a mocking tone. Jeremy lifted his back off the bed, moaning loudly, "God, Michael. Yes, fuck!" Michael grinned evily and shot his hand out of his boxers, "Nope. You know the rules. I top, I make the rules."

Jeremy looks down at Michael in the present. Michael's glasses are falling down his nose, his eyes clenched shut in pleasure, and his mouth open in a small "o". Jeremy frowns, grabbing Michael's glasses with his free hand, and throwing them onto his bed. 

He thinks it over, and finally comes to a decision. He leans down so his breath his tickling Michael's ear. "You know what, Mikey? I think you've forgotten. I top. I make the rules."

Michael's eyes shoot open, and he stares at Jeremy in shock. Jeremy gives an innocent look back as he removes his hand from his boxers, "I think you'll suck me off instead. How's that sound, hmm?"

Michael just stares at him, mouth open not in pleasure but in surprise. Jeremy smiles and unbuckles his belt, tossing it. He unbottons his pants and shoves them down to his thighs.

"Get to work." He says calmly, setting his hands above Michael's shoulder and by his head.

Michael slowly sits up, Jeremy adjusting so his face is level with his crotch. Michael looks up at Jeremy, as if any second he'll go, "Just kidding! I'll get on the bed now."

That moment never happens, though, as Jeremy flicks his ear, "I'm waiting."

Michael gulps, having only ever sucked anyone elses dick in 9th grade to a dude named Tom for some extra weed. He reaches up and pulls down Jeremy's blue plaid boxers to reveal his half-hard dick. 

He takes hold of it, staring at it for a second before giving it an experimental lick. He looks up to see Jeremy close his eyes lightly. Michael smiles, gaining a bit of confidence. He has the upper hand down here.

His grip hardens a bit, dragging a moan out of the Jewish boy. He swirls his tongue around the head, then bringing it down to wetten the sides. He once deepthroated a popscicle. It can't be THAT different right? Just... slightly saltier. 

Michael begins taking Jeremy into his mouth inch by inch until his nose was touching Jeremy's defined V. Michael was unsure of what to do, so he hummed and hollowed his cheeks just like he saw on cable porn.

Jeremy outright howled, his hand latching into Michael's dark locks, pushing him down slightly. Michael smiles and brings himself back up, only to take him back into his mouth in one swift motion.

He came back up, letting Jeremy's now hard cock fall out of his mouth with a wet plop. He wiped his mouth and looked up at the confused Jeremy. "I want you to facefuck me." Michael says, eyes wild.

Jeremy blinks, then looks around as if someone else were there, "Erm... Are you sure?" Michael nods quickly and takes him back into his mouth. Jeremy shifts, putting his hand on the back of Michael's head, pushing him down his length.

Michael gagged lightly, but his eyes were shut and his face was relaxed. Until he struggled, Jeremy guesses he was fine with it.

He began a steady rhythm, forcing Michael down and thrusting into the tight heat. He moaned as Michael sucked, his mouth doing wonderful things to his body. God, he's so in love.

Jeremy grips Michael's hair, and pulls it, so his dick fell out of his mouth. Michael winces, a moan pulled from his throat. "Getting too triggerhappy, huh? I hadn't forgotten about you, cutie."

It's a blur as Michael is lifted and thrown onto the bed. He feels something dig into his side, but isn't able to see as Jeremy crawls ontop of him.

Jeremy catches his lips and fights for dominance as his hands tangle into Michael's hair again. Michael lets his guard down, as Jeremy is the one in charge tonight. They fall into rhythm, their tongues sliding against eachother like they were meant to. 

 

Jeremy reaches down and pulls off Michael's boxers. He then leans over Michael, opening the drawer and digging in for a second. He comes out with a bottle of lotion. He shakes his head and drops it back in, his hand reaching in again.

Michael giggles as he comes back out with lube as he'd originally planned to. He squirts some into his hands, looking at Michael.

"Go ahead, you asshole."

Jeremy smiles and brings a lubed finger to Michael's ass. He swirls the digit along his hole before slowly easing it in. Michael's head tosses back, letting out a small moan.

He hadn't had anything in his ass since last year when he and Rich hate-fucked. It was before he and Jeremy dated, obviously. He doesn't cheat.

He's brought back to reality as a secon finger enters him, beginning to scisor him. He grips the checkers sheets, howling. Jeremy laughs, lifting his free arm and lacing his fingers with Michael's. He kisses the top of his head, "You're okay with this right?"

Michael moans as Jeremy enters another finger. He blinks, lifting his eyes to meet Jeremy's gaze, "....Fuck me, Heere."

Jeremy grins wildly, retreating his fingers from Michael's ass, leaving him to feel empty. Michael whimpers as Jeremy pulls down his own boxers, throwing them across the room to join the other articles of clothing.

Michael shifts as Jeremy gets into position, his penis nudging at Michael's hole. He looks at Michael and Michael sniffles, nodding. Jeremy looks back down to their ajoining bodies as he slowly rocks into him.

Michael gives a keen, arching his back and clawing the sheets again. Jeremy smiles, as he isn't even halfway in him. He slowly pushes in until their hips are touching. 

Michal breathes in deeply, his eyes glazed as he stares at the ceiling. Jeremy chuckles and rears his hips back, staring at Michael's face for a reaction as he delivers a rough thrust back in. 

He gives a loud, broken moan and hooks his ankles behind Jeremy's back. He laces his arms behind Jeremy's neck as he thrusts into him roughly. Jeremy moans softly in contrast to Michael's loud, throaty moans that shake the room.

Jeremy slips a hand between their bodies and grabs Michael's dick, beginning to jerk it. Michael downright shrieks as he's overstimulated. 

He finished with a squeal as he releases into Jeremy's hand. Jeremy begins to pull out, but Michael pulls him back in, kissing his neck, "You didn't finish yet."

"I can go jerk off in the bathroom, Mike, you'll-"

Michael shakes his head, "Keep fucking me."

Jeremt blinks, but complies with the request, resuming his hard thrusts. Michael falls back, his arms back above his head as Jeremy pistons his hips into the other boy.

Jeremy delivers a few more rough thrusts before releasing into his counterpart. He gasps and falls onto Michael's chest, worn out.

They lay in silence before Jeremy speaks up, "I...I hope you learned your lesson to stop being a jealous prick."

Michael smiles and lays a hand in Jeremy's hair, "If anything Jeremy, this'll make me want to get jealous twice as much."

Jeremy rolls his eyes and slaps Michael's hip. Michael laughs before feeling a sharp pain. Oh yeah, he's laying on something still..

He reaches behind himself and pulls out his glasses. One of the lenses had popped out. "YOU BROKE MY GLASSES, PLAYER NUMBER ONE!"

Jeremy stares in shock before bursting into laughter. "I'll buy you a new pair! Stop being a baby!"

Michael pouts, cradling his broken glasses, "I had such a strong connection with them though..."

"Oh, shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> WOW LOOK AT ALL THAT SIN


End file.
